Pяєѕcяιρтισи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::En el Hospital Wawanakwa siempre será fácil conseguir una prescripción médica... siempre y cuando el doctor no esté 'muy ocupado'::...::Versión con los personajes de Camp TV::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece y** tampoco** la canción a cual la historia hace referencia; esto es sin fines de lucro... y todo ese cuento~.**

_**Hey, gente! **_**Sencillamente... no tengo excusa para esto... Se supone que hace horas iba a hacer un oneshot para otro fandom (cierta personita sabrá uwú) pero al escuchar Prescription —de MSI— el capricho vino cuando se mezcló con las ganas de escribir un NoahxIzzy (influencia de cierta personita ¬w¬) así que... aquí está o.óu**

**»Recomendación: No leer (en serio... considero esto una de las estupideces más grandes que he escrito... y he escrito mucho x/D). Peeero, si te sientes valientes para seguir adelante: _Conocer la canción u oírla mientras se lee (?), conocer o ver antes el tráiler de Camp TV (?) y pasarse por el conjunto de historias navideñas de (:_**

**»Advertencias: Referencia implícita (creo...?) a las drogas &amp; a la negligencia (creo xD); si eres sensible con estos temas puedes ir dando back (?). Además, posible OoC a causa de lo que dice abajo... y arriba owo.**

**»Aclaración: ¡Recordé el tráiler de Camp TV así que quise ser la primera (no sé si en general o sólo en español xD) en usarlos! Así que ya saben; cualquiera de los personajes que vean (salvo los dos que no aparecieron en el viejo avance) son esos, que le hacían bullying a Trent (?).**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos ****—y vaya que lo hice esta vez o.ó****—... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_Prescription._**

_(I'm the doctor, I'm the patient  
__Don't forget that, It's important  
If ya' love me, like I love me  
Everbody will be sorry)_

**P**aredes blancas, pisos relucientes y el infaltable olor a fenol o yodoformo delataban que aquella edificación era un hospital en toda su ley, y si eso no lo hacía, tal vez algún enfermo o herido en camilla que entrase por las puertas de emergencia (o que saliese por las puertas traseras dentro de alguna bolsa negra…) lo confirmaba bastante bien.

Por más de su excelente reputación, todos los internos —al menos, los más veteranos— sabían sobre las farsas que se podían cometer dentro siempre y cuando _tuvieses los contactos necesarios. _Claro que algunas eran más graves que otras… aunque nuestro caso ni siquiera se podía tomar _tan en serio_ como las situaciones críticas que solían aparecer día a día en el Hospital Wawanakwa, fundado así por la isla en la que se encontraba gracias a la _modesta _inversión de su propietario al cual, por cuestiones de privacidad —porque, las necesitas— nos referiremos como el Señor McLean.

— ¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Dije que _quiero verlo, _ahora! —demandó por cuarta vez un punk, haciendo caer varias hojas tras golpear con fuerza la superficie del blanco mostrador.

Alzando una ceja, la morocha, que se encontraba detrás de la división, lo miró por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Por supuesto que no era más alta que ese impertinente de cresta verde, pero no por ello iba a dejar intimidarse.

—Y yo dije que _está _ocupado, blanquito. Si no te gusta puedes ir buscando otro doctor que te recete esa porquería que tanto te gusta inyectarte... o lo que sea que estás buscando —contestó sin vergüenza alguna al hacerle frente de manera de que sus narices se rozaran.

Gruñendo, el punk retrocedió para recobrar su espacio personal y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus caídos pantalones antes de darle la espalda.

—Lo esperaré —le avisó por lo bajo a la recepcionista morocha, manteniendo su seño fruncido y la mala actitud con la que había cruzado ambas puertas de cristal.

Satisfecha, volvió a tomar asiento; sin embargo, parecía que la tranquilidad volvería a tardar en aparecer.

—LeShawna. —Sintió que alguien más la nombraba y, por inercia, se giró hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con una pelirroja de ojos verdes a la que solía ver a menudo, aunque ella siempre se notaba algo incómoda en cada visita—. ¿Crees que el doctor esté libre? —preguntó sin verla mientras se frotaba con ansiedad uno de sus descubiertos y bronceados brazos.

Pero antes de que LeShawna pudiese responder, el punk volvía a entrometerse.

—Más despacio, muñeca. Yo vine primero —le advirtió con tono amenazante, situándose en medio de ella y la recepcionista— así que yo me quedo primero _con las cosas._

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de necesitarlas? —fue la contestación de la pelirroja, rodando los ojos—. Son para mi novio…

—La mentira más usada —burló el punk usando un tono de silbido.

No obstante, demostrando que el comentario no le importaba en absoluto, la chica se acercó al mostrador y apoyó ambos antebrazos para quedar frente a LeShawna.

— ¿Recuerdas a Geoff? —le preguntó a la morocha, la cual no parecía muy convencida— Geoffrey Dander… Estuvo aquí hace unas semanas... y la semana pasada por…

— ¡La sobredosis de esa fiesta! —terminó LeShawna con el rostro iluminado al recordarlo—. Así que tú eres Gwendolyn Roldand…

—Preferiría solo Gwen, gracias.

—Aunque ese día dijiste que te llamabas Rose… —aclaró LeShawna, rebuscando entre papeles para demostrar su punto.

—Novatos —río a su lado el de cresta verde mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sólo ignóralo —le recomendó la morocha a Gwen, de paso, mostrándole unas cuantas hojas con miles de líneas que, más que letras, parecían jeroglíficos—. Duncan siempre actúa así cuando el doctor está ocupado —aclaró viendo al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo, aunque éste sólo alzó los hombros mientras sonreía arrogante.

—Da igual que esté ocupado o no —comentó un cuarto al aparecer, de liso cabello negro y ojos similares a los de Gwen, sólo que más claros—. Duncan es siempre un cretino con todos.

—Herrington… me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer por aquí —respondió con cierto desprecio Duncan al verle. Gwen, a pesar de no conocerle, también se alejó un poco del muchacho para tratar de seguir hablando con LeShawna.

—A veces la inspiración no viene por sí sola, ¿sabes? —contestó relajadamente el muchacho y, se hubiese acercado al mostrador si el brazo de Duncan no se lo hubiese evitado—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

—Nosotros estamos primeros —le aclaró de mala gana, provocando que detrás suyo LeShawna rodara los ojos.

—Ya basta, aspirante a criminal —le recriminó, harta—. Trent tiene tanta prioridad como cualquiera de…

— ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Es una emergencia!

Gritando aquello, una voluptuosa rubia había entrado corriendo a la sala. El pañuelo celeste con círculos blancos que solía traer sobre su cabeza estaba caído sobre su cuello mientras que su usual vestimenta también estaba bastante desordenada, aunque aparte de ello, otra cosa que llamaba la atención era el pequeño hilillo de sangre que caía desde su nariz y resbalaba para perderse hasta el final de su pequeña barbilla.

— ¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —preguntó Duncan, alzando su perforada ceja.

Trent, que era el único a su lado, se encogió de hombros al contestar:

—No lo sé pero… debe ser grave, ¿no? Está sangrando...

—No te preguntaba a ti, idiota —bufaba el punk al empujarlo a un lado antes de contemplar como la rubia tomaba lugar al lado de la pelirroja.

— ¿El doctor Beecher está libre? _Pretty please!_ ¡Necesito una prescripción! —decía con el tono más snob que alguno de los presentes había escuchado jamás.

LeShawna parpadeó mientras trataba de asimilar lo oído ya que el tono era de lo más molesto que había oído; aunque no es como si no hubiese estado algo acostumbrada a él…

Por suerte para ella, inclusive antes de pensar cómo lidiar con esa niña consentida, un enfermero que pasaba por ahí decidió acercarse a ayudarla.

— ¿Todo en orden, LeShawna? —pregunto amablemente, causando que una mirada homicida por parte de Duncan cayera sobre él.

—Lo usual, D.J.; a esta hora todos desesperan —le sonrió ésta y, aprovechando lo aliviada que se sentía, salió detrás del mostrador para acercársele y preguntar un bajo pero casual:— ¿Sabes dónde demonios se metió Noah? Sí, sé que no le importa lo que hagan estos mocosos con sus prescripciones pero… ¡Me están volviendo loca! Y esto se supone que es un hospital, no un loquero.

—Manicomio —corrigió divertido D.J. pero, ante la seria mirada de LeShawna, carraspeó y se encogió de hombros—. Y no lo sé… Dijo que estaba ocupado con una chica y que no le molestáramos pero…

— ¡¿Pero?!

El grandote volvió a alzar hombros, haciendo que LeShawna se golpeara la frente.

—Voy a volverme loca…

Sin embargo, el murmuro de la mujer fue interrumpido por las fuertes pisadas que surgieron después de que ambas puertas principales fueran abiertas de repentes.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Tyler! —chilló la rubia, reconociendo al sujeto de la primer camilla.

Incrédula, Gwen tampoco pudo reprimir exclamar el nombre de su novio al verlo aparecer, también inconsciente, luego de que se llevaran al tal Tyler a alguna otra sala.

Duncan sólo rió ante el espectáculo, ignorando como Trent —aún a su lado— seguía sin encontrarle la gracia.

—Si esto sigue así, supongo que podré esperar un poco más —comentó el punk, pegando la espalda al mostrador mientras le guiñaba el ojo a algunas de las internas que pasaban por ahí.

* * *

**A** unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, cómodamente, un par de bata blanca se encontraba _cenando_. A pesar de verse como auténticos médicos (toda su vestimenta lo declaraba) ambos estaban comiendo hamburguesas de un puesto callejero… mientras descansaban, sentados al borde de la vereda.

— ¿Qué te dije? ¡Tomarnos este rato libre fue una buena idea! —exclamaba eufórica la chica, de rizado cabello naranja el cual, por motivos de profesionalismo, estaba atado en un moño alto; lo mismo se aplicaba al par rectangular de lentes que casi trataban de esconder sus orbes verdes.

—Claro, esa idea es tan buena como las hamburguesas que estamos comiendo —comentaba con claro sarcasmo el moreno a su lado, quien se veía serio y profesional sin tener tanto detalle como su compañera.

—Con esa actitud nunca conseguirá novia, doctor Noah Beecher —burló ella, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa por más mala que fuera—. Ohhh, ¡ya lo entiendo! ¡A ti te gustan los chicos! —agregó a carcajadas, sin importarle la comida en su boca.

—Nunca madurarás, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Noah, rodando los ojos antes de darle un pequeño bocado a la comida.

— ¿Madurar? ¡Soy más madura que tú! —seguía carcajeándose ella—. Además, he salido con muuuuchos chicos, ¡y hasta podría presentarte algunos si quieres!

Noah sólo miró a su compañera, Isabella Gallaghan —Izzy para todos. Que ni siquiera se les ocurriese decirle Bella, porque de lo contrario cambiaría su nombre a… ¡Explosivo!—, por el rabillo del ojo. Sí, seguía comiendo las apestosas hamburguesas, pero entre ellas y la comida del hospital… no había mucho de donde elegir.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldría con alguien que tú me eligieses? —cuestionó nuevamente el doctor, relajando su postura una vez terminó con el martirio de esa comida chatarra.

Izzy pareció pensarlo unos momentos y otra amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios pintados de naranja.

—Mi buen gusto, claro… ¡Mi gusto es explosivo! —aclaró un momento sólo para seguir con las fuertes risas.

—Ajá, lo que digas —decía Noah al suspirar, momentos antes de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Izzy, ésta le devolvió la mirada, confundida.

— ¿Ya hay qué regresar? —preguntó, y su mueca alegre se tornó rápidamente triste—. ¡Pero Izzy no quiere regresar! ¡Allá es muy aburrido cuando el novio de Izzy no receta mal a los pacientes! —exclamó con fuerza, provocando que más de uno que pasaba por ahí se los quedasen viendo (más de lo que en verdad hacían).

— _¡Shhh! _

Tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron, Noah le tapó la boca a la pelirroja, aunque ésta se liberó rápido al morderlo. Y aún más de prisa, adoptó una pose defensiva de artes marciales.

—Rétame… si te atreves —declaró en un susurro con una mirada desafiante hacia el moreno.

—Claro, te retaré en el hospital, cerca de la máquina de ultrasonido si llega a estar libre, ¿te parece? —contestó con cierta indiferencia Noah, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata antes de pasar por al lado de la pelirroja.

Izzy pareció considerarlo un segundo y al instante, luego de dar un pequeño salto, corrió hasta poder abrazar el brazo del moreno.

— ¿Y luego podremos cambiar las píldoras de los frascos? —pidió, divertida.

—Toooodas las que quieras —siguió Noah sin importarle en absoluto si Izzy entendía o no su sarcasmo.

Aunque, al sentir su risa luego del festejo de alegría, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su novia tan radiante.

¿Qué importaban unas cuantas demandas más? Al fin y al cabo, todas irían a parar al bolsillo del Señor McLean.

* * *

**Hey de vuelta! Si llegaron hasta aquí, vayan buscando una medalla para demostrar que lograron este reto (?), pero si son ... ¡espero que te haya gustado la parte final :'D! si sabes a que me refiero xD.**

**No tengo nada más para decir salvo que... me divertí bastante con esto a pesar de su gran falta de coherencia BD; así que entenderé la falta de review diciendo lo bueno que quedó B(.  
Si no me destierran por esto (?) los leeré luego (y les dejaré review a los que se los debo o/o)~ si la vagueza no me gana -/3/-  
**

**¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! ¡Ciao~!**


End file.
